Pidgidestined
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: It was a normal day in space for Pidge. Translating Galra script, Ignoring Shiro's words to step back from the laptop, and get hit in the chest by a rabbit-like creature that came out of her laptop... Wait, what! Cover done by kenkokou on tumblr.
1. Light

**I am such crossover trash -,-. Sorry that the chapter is short when I was typing it felt perfect to end like it is. So Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD or Digimon, I'm just a crazy nerd/geek**

* * *

The sound of someone typing on a keyboard echoed through the den of the Green Lion, left arm of Voltron. In front of the giant lion was a small female teen with honey brown hair and brown eyes, she is the Green Lion's Paladin. Her name is Pidge and the young teen was typing vigorously on her laptop, seeming to be looking for something. A strange looking device was laying next to the laptop. It looked kinda like a cellphone, but had a smaller screen and three buttons.

"No activity" Pidge muttered to Green. "Since that's done, time to translate this Galra script" the teen cracked her knuckles and started typing a lot slower than before. The hanger doors open to reveal a tall man that has black with a large white tuff that never got in his eyes and a metal arm. This is Shiro, Paladin of the Black Lion, Leader of Voltron.

"How are you doing, Pidge?" the Leader crouched down next to his teammate.

"Good so far" the Green Paladin looked at her leader with a toothy grin.

"What's this?" Shiro pointed at the strange device curiously.

"Oh nothing important" Pidge lied and stuffed the device in her pocket.

"Okay" the Black Paladin nodded. "Find anything?" he turned his attention to the laptop, it was scanning through the scripts.

"Not yet, it's scanning right now" the female teen shrugged and set her head on one of her hands. "Should be ready in a few hours"

"Don't try to stay here the entire time and tell me when it's done" Shiro ruffled the younger teen's hair and walked out of the room with small grin.

"Hey!" Pidge playfully glared and fixed her hair slightly, before not heeding her Leader's words and spent three hours in front of her laptop. Thinking about a friend that had to leave her a long time ago, the teen pulled out the strange device and stared at it.

Not seeing the laptop start to glow.

"I wonder if I'll ever see Terriermon again" the Green Paladin whispered, the glow of the computer brightened so much that Pidge used her arm to cover her eyes. The strange device started to glow as well, the whole room was bathed in light as the hanger doors opened to reveal the rest of Team Voltron. Everyone covered their eyes until the glowing faded away, when they looked up the team saw something they never would have imagined.

Pidge was laying on her back with a small creature on her chest. The creature looked a lot like a rabbit with very long ears, it had one small horn on top of it's head. The rabbit-like creature stood up on two stubby legs and smiled brightly.

"Momentai" it had a child-like voice. The four Paladins at the hangar doors pulled out their weapons. "I don't think they know what Momentai means" the rabbit-like creature sweatdropped and nervously scratched the back of it's head.

* * *

 **Do not worry, I'll do more soon**


	2. Little tales

**Again, sorry that it's short, I'm kinda tried because school started and some crazy stuff is happening _at_ school. Anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

"What is that thing?" Keith asked as he got into a fighting stance with his sword.

"It looks like a green rabbit" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Ow" Pidge groaned as she sat up, causing the small creature to fall into her lap. "It feels like I got hit in the chest with…" the Green Paladin's eyes widened seeing the rabbit-like creature. "T-Terriermon?" she asked in a low whisper, but the words echoed in the Green Lion's hanger.

"Katie!" Terriermon wrapped it's ears around Pidge in some sort of hug while the teen hugged back, with tears of joy threatening to spill. A cough interrupted the special moment.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this happy moment, but what is that" Shiro pointed at the rabbit-like creature that climbed on top of Pidge's head.

"It's kinda a long story" the Green Paladin nervously scratched the back of her neck.

"We got time" Keith crossed his arms and his sword disappeared with the other's weapons as well. They all sat down in front of the only female Paladin as Terriermon rolled off her head and landed in her lap.

"First off, this is a digivice" Pidge held up the strange device. "It's what keeps me and Terriermon tied and marks me as a digidestined" she stared at the digivice for a while before stuffing it in her pocket.

"What's a digidestined?" Hunk asked as he practically bounced up and down from his sitting position.

"A kid or a group of kids that is chosen to have a digimon partner and to save the digital world and the real world" Pidge started to scratch under her digimon's chin, making him sigh in bliss.

"What's the digital world?" Lance pulled his knees up and ended up falling painfully on his back.

"It's a world in our technology that is inhabited by digimon" the honey brown haired teen explained.

"Have you gone to the digital world before?" Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, plenty of times" Pidge gave a large grin. "We had some good adventure" she looked down at Terriermon, who made eye contact.

"Yea! Like that one time when we have to fight Lilithmon and I digivolved than I hit her with one of these" the rabbit-like digimon punched and kicked the air with his tiny paws, causing three Paladins to laugh.

"While you were fighting I had to stay out of the blast zone" the Green Paladin glared with a pout.

"Momentai" Terriermon gave a toothy grin.

"How old were you when you first started out as a digidestined?" Shiro set his head on his hands, Pidge titled her head in thought for a while.

"7 or 8" the honey brown haired teen finally answered.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Space Talk

**I'M BACK MY BEAUTIFUL READERS OF THIS DORKY FANFICTION! I'm back in Voltron hell and I'm not leaving again!**

 **And shout out to kenkokou on tumblr, but Crows-Love-Henry on Fanfiction for drawing the cover for this story! THANK YOU!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Voltron LD or Digimon. I'm just a nerd that is using their characters to fill up my free time.**

* * *

"Calm down, Space Dad" Pidge glared as Terriermon rubbed his ears.

Shiro held the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "So you're telling me you saved two worlds, _alone_?"

"I wasn't alone" the Green Paladin stubbornly crossed her arms as Terriermon climbed to sit on top of his Tamer's head. "There was a group of us"

"You saved the world when you were 8?!" Lance suddenly appeared in front of Pidge with a marker, startling her. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Um… sure?" Pidge took the marker and wrote 'Lance' on the Blue Paladin's forehead.

"It's not that" the Black Paladin sighed. "You didn't tell us, your _team_ , this"

"I thought my Digital World adventure was over and done with" Pidge looked down with sad eyes. "When we defeated Lilithmon and had to go back to the real world we thought it was finished"

"But…?" Hunk asked.

"But with Terriermon here it means I'm needed in the Digital World"

"You are the only digidestined we could get in contact with" the rabbit-like digimon said from atop Pidge's head. "The other digimon are worried"

"So I guess I'm alone this time" the Green Paladin slumped.

"No" she glanced up when Keith sain that. "You have us"

"But you need a Digivice to go to the Digital World" Pidge weakly protested.

"You're smart, you can find a way" Lance crossed his arms. "Besides, we won't let you go without us"

"I will ground you if you try" Shiro gave a slight grin, half joking.

The Green Paladin brightened slightly at her teammate's determined looks. "I'll try"

With that the four other Paladins left the hanger so Pidge could work in peace.

"You found yourself some good friends, Katie"

"I know"

"What happened to your hair?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later"

"Where is Matt?"

"... That's a longer story…"

* * *

 **Sorry it's short.**

 **I bet you guys can guess Pidge's crest ;-D**


	4. Digiport

"I think I found a way!" Pidge ran into the dining room where her teammates were relaxing. "If we keep physical contact while I go through the Digiportal, you guys should go through with me."

"In theory." Terriermon pointed out from Pidge's shoulders. "If it does work then you guys won't have partners to protect you."

"That's okay, we have these." Keith held up his bayard.

"You can't bring weapons into the Digiworld." the rabbit-like Digimon shook his head. "If you lose it you will never see it again."

The four Paladins exchanged looks before three of them put their bayards on the table.

"Okay." Pidge set her laptop on the table and pulled up the Digiportal. "Ready?"

Shiro, Hunk, Lance, and Keith all piled behind the Green Paladin and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Ready?" the four nodded. Pidge took a deep breath and held her green Digivice towards her computer, both started glowing.

"Digiport open!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	5. Digiforest

**I don't own Voltron LD or Digimon**

* * *

The five Paladins of Voltron and sole Digimon were sucked into the laptop. They flew through a white tunnel that had splashes of colors on it. After a few quick seconds they were a dog pile in front of a TV.

"Completely forgot about this," Pidge groaned from her spot between Shiro and Hunk.

"You're crushing me!" Terriermon cried as he struggled to crawl out from under Lance.

"Sorry, little guy," The Blue Paladin quickly got to his feet.

"Momenti," The green rabbit-like Digimon used his ears to climb onto Pidge's shoulders as everyone stood up.

"Where are we?" Shiro looked around. The team scanned their surroundings to see that they were in a forest. The trees had very light brown bark and the leaves were light green.

"We're in the Digiforest," the resident Digimon spoke up.

"Does everything here have to have 'digi' in the beginning of the name?" Keith crossed his arms. **(*Walkie-talkie crackling* He is asking too many questions, take him out)**

"It's just how things are here," Pidge shrugged as she looked around.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Terriermon smiled.

"Like when we were being chased by Airdramon?"

"Shut up, Katie."

* * *

 **A bit of foreshadowing in this chapter *snickers*. Let's see if you beautiful people can figure it out.**

 **No flame allowed.**

 **Love ya'll**


	6. What is That?

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I have money?! *dollars falls out of sleeve* Ummm...ignore that**

* * *

The Paladins of Voltron walked through the forest. The only sound was Keith and Lance bickering with Shiro's attempts to break it up, _attempts_.

"Those two act like a married couple," Terriermon spoke up from his spot on top of Pidge's head, who was laughing loudly.

Keith and Lance blushed before turning away from each other, successfully shutting up.

"Good work, Terri," The Green Paladin praised her Digimon.

"Hey, does anyone hear that?" Hunk asked. This made everyone quiet down and strain their ears to find out what the Yellow Paladin was hearing.

"It kinda sounds like wing beats," Shiro offered.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance agreed. "From, like, a huge bird or something."

"Wait, large wing beat," Pidge started.

"Heading this way," Terriermon continued.

"In a forest area," The honey brown haired teen tilted her head in thought.

"It's-" The rabbit-like Digimon was cut off when a dragonish face shot out of the trees with a loud roar.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. This week is kinda slow for my writing. My inspraion is running from me for all of my stories.**


	7. Airdramon

**Disclaimer: If I own Voltron LD or Digimon money will rain from the sky...*nothing* awwwww. *pouts***

* * *

"Airdramon!" Terriermon shrieked as Pidge yelled 'run!'.

The Paladins of Voltron all turned tail and ran with the large Digimon still following them. They ran for what felt like miles, until something caught Shiro's eye.

"Cave to the right!" The Black Paladin yelled before taking a sharp right. The others followed, they dived into the cave just as Airdramon sped by the mouth of the cave. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm good."

"Fine, Shiro."

"You okay, Terriermon?"

"Yep! What about you, Katie?"

"I'm fine," Pidge stood up and stretched her back, several pops echoed through the cave.

"Hey, guys!" Keith called from the mouth of the cave. "The sun is going down."

"Okay," Shiro clapped his hand, gaining everyone's attention. "Two of us are gonna have to go get firewood."

"I'll go," Hunk raised his hand.

"Terriermon and I will go with him," Pidge started walking towards the cave entrance with the rabbit-like Digimon on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Here is this chapter. Next one will really get this story started and take off**


	8. This is Pretty Much a Filler (ツ)

Crackles was the only sound as the fire lit up the cave. The Paladins sat around the fire, all staring intently at the flames.

Finally, Hunk spoke up. "So...what now?"

This caused three sets of eyes to look at the Yellow Paladin in confusion.

"What do you mean, Hunk?" Lance asked.

"What's our next move?" The Yellow Paladin clarified.

"We go to the Digimountains," Everyone turned to look at Pidge. "When we were running from Airdramon I noticed something. There was a dark glow around it," Pidge paused. "That was always a sign that Lilithmon was controlling someone." Brown eyes flicked up to look at her team.

"Why do we need to go to these Digimountains" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Lilithmon has a palace on the top of the lowest mountain," Terriermon poke up. "It's where she performs most of her dark spells."

No one really wanted to talk after that and no one did. So the Paladins of Voltron and the rabbit-like Digimon all sat in silence, only sound being the crackling fire.

"It's late, I think we should get some rest," Shiro spoke up. Everyone nodded and laid down on the surprisingly soft ground.

A chorus of voices said. "Goodnight."


	9. Not-So-Little

**Disclaimer: [I would normally out something funny]. I don't own anything**

* * *

The ground violently shaking and a loud roar woke everyone up. Rocks fell from the ceiling, one almost hit Lance's head.

"Everyone get out!" Shiro yelled. Nobody had to be told twice. Everyone bolted out of the cave outside a large Digimon waited for them.

"What is that?!" Hunk yelled.

"Monochromon!" Terriermon yelled. "Watch out for his _Volcanic Strike_ , it'll burn you more than a charred steak!"

The dinosaur-like Digimon roared, a black aura surrounded it. It charged at the humans, they all ran to the left which caused Monochromon to crash into the cave wall.

"Pidge! How do we free it from the spell?" Shiro yelled.

"We have to fight it!" The teen yelled. "Terriermon!"

"On it!" The rabbit-like Digimon leapt off of Pidge's shoulder and stood between the Paladins the the Digimon.

"How is little Terriermon going to beat the giant freaking dinosaur?!" Lance yelled. The 'little' Digimon started to glow.

"Terriermon digivolves to...GARGOMON!"

The male Paladins awed at the no-longer-little rabbit-like Digimon.

"...nevermind. KICK ITS BUTT!"

Pidge smiled, a memory of her first Digimon Adventure flashed before her eyes.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a flashback!**

 **I got some bad news guys. Soon, I'm going to go through my stories and discontinue/Hiatus a few. Hopefully, it won't be this story.**

 **I'm currently really stressed and can't handle all the stories I have to update. School is making me a wreck and I'm a complete mess right now (more that normal mess) my life when from chaos-to-orderly chaos and it's slowly slipping into chaos.**


	10. Flashback Time

**Katie with long hair and a side ponytail my my favorite thing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Eight year old Katie stumbled through the Digiforest, Terriermon clutched to her little chest gently._

" _Where did everyone go?" She asked on one specific. "Matt!"_

" _I'm sure we'll see them again, Katie," Terriermon tried to sooth his panicked partner._

" _But what if they left us?! Matt!" Katie cried out again, tears building in her eyes._

" _Hey, it's okay," The rabbit-like Digimon looked up at his human partner. "Matt would never let the others leave without you."_

 _Eight year old Katie Holt sniffed and grinned. "You're right, Terri."_

 _Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the Digiforest. Earning a fearful look on the young girl's face._

' _ **What was that?'**_ _She thought._

" _Airdramon," Terriermon whispered. A dragon-like creature burst through the trees with another roar. Its eyes locked on the two. "Run!"_

 _Katie pushed her little legs to run away from Airdramon, who was easily following._

 _She didn't see the branch until she tripped and fell on the tough ground._

" _I'll protect you, Katie!" Terriermon jumped in front of his human partner, ready to defend her._

" _Terriermon!" Katie yelled._

 _The rabbit-like creature began to glow._

" _Terriermon digivolves to…Gargomon."_

 _The larger rabbit Digimon held up his gun covered hands and fired_

* * *

" _Katie!" Matt yelled, He held onto Gururumon's back fur as the wolf creature leapt over a fallen tree. "Katie!"_

" _Matt!"_

 _A smile spread across his face. "Katie!"_

 _Matt hopped off his partner's back and pulled his little sister into a hug._

" _I thought I lost you."_

* * *

 **Pidgidestinded is going to be put under construction because I am very disappointed in myself and I truly believe I can do so much better than what I've been doing.**

 **It's going to take a while because I am super busy right now, but I will rewrite this when I can!**

 **I KNOW I can do so much better than what I've been doing.**


End file.
